<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better then the Overseer's Lash by Quill18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417250">Better then the Overseer's Lash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill18/pseuds/Quill18'>Quill18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rogue Seeker [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Cultural Differences, Cybertronian Culture (Transformers), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill18/pseuds/Quill18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tw:  complicated xeno-ethics, discussion of child abuse, reprogramming, ex slavery, slave coding,  soundwave being unsettling, mention of sex.<br/>---<br/>In which what's considered ethical in child care for Cybertronians isn't the same for humans. Especially for those mecha who survived the Gladiator Pits as slaves.</p><p>(part of a longer series)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassettes &amp; Soundwave (Transformers), Frenzy &amp; Rumble &amp; Soundwave (Transformers), Frenzy &amp; Rumble (Transformers), Frenzy &amp; Soundwave (Transformers), Rumble &amp; Soundwave (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rogue Seeker [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://rogue-seeker.tumblr.com/fan%20fic%20timeline"> <em>Fic Tumblr and Ask/Rp blog </em> </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://rogue-seeker.tumblr.com/fan%20fic%20timeline"> <em>Timeline Page</em></a>
</p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p>Soundwave as usual, is monitoring Will’s communications. NEST of course, tried to bypass zir hacking, but humans being humans, have failed.</p><p>Quaint adorable attempts, but Soundwave has no plans on loosing any of zir young, especially since Will is one of the few humans whose descended from zir long lost adopted humans from centuries ago….</p><p>It hurts thinking that the human will eventually die of old age, since he hasn’t elected to be an upload upon flesh death.</p><p>Ze has vowed to spend as much time as possible with the liasion and archive as much as possible of his communications and online presence. That way…after his eventual death, ze has something to hold on to. A digital ghost.</p><p>Perhaps a sapient online bot could be coded, enframed and then ensparked….the humans have done digital ghosts pre-purges, why not do it zirself?</p><p>Ze ex-vents and then runs through the status of the rest of zir brood via the roster stream. Ze is currently tucked in zir nest in zir aerie. Skywarp is curled around zir, de-fragging and plugged into zir, as sha sleepily monitors zir data-streams. None of the Aegis flock nor the brood trust zir not to natal lock the little ones again.</p><p>Soundwave huffs.</p><p>Sundor, Wingthing, Squawktalk and Howlback are docked on zir to recharge. Their data dreams are of the waking cycle’s sensory input, problem solving, and the enjoyment from the chaos that all four of them caused. Soundwave flags all their media files with happy approving glyphs, and the little ones happily croon in their recharge as their juni approves.</p><p>Hexbolt is at NEST, Buzzsaw is at Art Therapy, while Laserbeak is scouting out Weather Conditions back at Earth, Ravage is with Misfire, and Frenzy and Rumble are causing havoc in Starscream’s aerie.</p><p>Zir biolights brighten at that and Soundwave sends a mixture of earth emojis and glyphs. A happy smile, a disturbed nest, a thumbs up and a glyph of mandibles and grinders bared, and a bright neon bluespark.</p><p>The rough translation?</p><p>“Starscream: Wreck chaos. Soundwave: approves.”</p><p>The twins respond with a selfie of themselves with flared out fangs, slitted optics and them clasping their claws together in a human heart gesture.</p><p>What good little ones. Soundwave sent back zir own selfie with zirself making the same gesture back.</p><p>Ze makes an approving rumble at seeing the twins’ happiness levels spike up in the data stream.</p><p>Ze was extremely glad that Megatronus approved the programming for them to seek zir approval, along with the reward mechanics that activated every time ze gave it.</p><p>Positive reinforcement was so much better then the Overseer’s lash after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Hexbolt, one of Soundwave's adopted humans, and the Frumbles discuss things.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://rogue-seeker.tumblr.com/fan%20fic%20timeline">
    <em>Fic Tumblr and Ask/Rp blog </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://rogue-seeker.tumblr.com/fan%20fic%20timeline"> <em>Timeline Page</em></a>
</p><p>---</p><p>"How...how are you okay with this?" Hex asked, as they wore their winged and tailed human replicant frame. Their fingers rubbed at their forehead as they sat at a table across from the Frumbles.</p><p>Said twins just shuttered their crimson optics at them.  The top pair clicked and then a second later, so did the second pair.</p><p>They both tilted their helms at Hexbolt at once.</p><p>Their mandibles flicked in amusement and their maw plates peeled back in a mimicry of a human smile to reveal sharp glinting fangs.</p><p>Hexbolt eye rolled, and then tapped at their keyboard. "This, I mean."</p><p>The holoscreen flicked to reveal Soundwave and zir visor flickering as ze spoke to William Lennox.</p><p>Frenzy and Rumble optics shuttered in interest as Hexbolt saw their optics iris as the lenses zoomed in.</p><p>Hex raised an eyebrow. By their observations, the two must've been pair-synched wirelessly, to act as one unit.</p><p>All three watched the recording.</p><p>Hexbolt sipped at their horchata as they noted Frenzy and Rumble's slight growl. Will was now yelling at Soundwave on screen.</p><p>
  <em> You did what to your kids?! No, no, that's not cool! That's creepy. That's horrifying. THAT'S....FUCKING BRAINWASHING." </em>
</p><p>Soundwave, veiled, faced zir screen as ze tapped at the keyboards in front of zir, engrossed in a copy of <em> Fallout 2. </em></p><p>
  <b> <em> "Lennox: opinion not asked for. Lennox: human. Human parenting techniques: not applicable to Cybertronians."</em> </b>
</p><p>Zir voice was cool, with a dangerous edge to it.</p><p>In the recording,  Soundwave gamed as more screens shone. It was a variety of games ranging from <em> Doom </em> to <em> Super Mario </em>, zir data cables softly pulsed as ze was plugged into zir personal consoles in the Nemesis.</p><p>
  <em> "My opinion does matter when you're parenting the NEST OI! And you claim me and my entire fucking family as one of yours!" </em>
</p><p>At this, Will shoved his middle fingers into his mouth and whistled out a long string of extremely insulting terms in Terran Neocybex.</p><p>The Frumbles' jaws dropped and their holo feathers flickered to life in a dull red.  Rumble let out a long impressed whistle. Hex paused the recording with a click.</p><p>"Boss woulda' tanned our hides if we said that scrap around zir."</p><p>Frenzy's optical ridges flew into his helm. "....Betcha Boss wasn't happy to hear that."</p><p>At this point, Hex rested their chin in their hands and lazily chewed on their churro.</p><p>"No, Soundwave wasn't."</p><p>On screen, Soundwave's tapping stalled and the games on screen froze.</p><p>"Oh shiiiiit, if the Boss stops gaming, ze ain't haaaapppppy." Frenzy drawled out.</p><p>Rumble was now flopped on top of his twin brother. A bucket of energon crystals was now being shoved into their mouths.</p><p>Will just kept staring up at Soundwave, chin jutted out, brow furrowed and hands on hips.</p><p>Soundwave turned off all the screens and zir visor turned to regard the smaller human before zir.</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Starscream: has indulged you."</em> </b>
</p><p>Will just released another stream of insulting Terran Neocybex and then switched back to English.</p><p>
  <em> "....You mean treated me as an equal." </em>
</p><p>Soundwave shook zir helm but sat down anyway.</p><p>
  <em> "Well? Fucking explain yourself, Soundwave. How the fuck is that shit acceptable?" </em>
</p><p>Hex was now on their third churro as they heard the Frumbles' maws continually crunch the energon crystals.</p><p>On screen, Soundwave's visor loomed down on Will, close enough that the human could reach out and touch. A spindly digit reached out and Will unphased, continued to stare down Soundwave as his arm brushed off the digit.</p><p>
  <em> "No way. No pets. Not after what I learned." </em>
</p><p>The digit retracted as though bit and Soundwave ex-vented. Will's hair blew at the gust of wind and his eyes scrunched shut.</p><p>"Man, that little fleshie got balls," said Rumble.</p><p>Hex squinted their eyes at Rumble and paused the video. "Who the hell taught you two about human balls?!"</p><p>Frenzy just grinned and waved a thick set of digging claws at Hex. "Starscream."</p><p>"Yeah! Screamer said we needed to learn about human anatomy! Said it was good we knew about humans in depth!"  Rumble replied, with an evil smirk on his face.</p><p>Frenzy looked up and down at Hex and then at Will on screen. "Hella in depth, especially since the Boss went and adopted a scrapheap's worth of fleshies."</p><p>Hexbolt just looked up at the ceiling and counted to ten. So this was how Will felt about all the new xenomecha on base.</p><p>Hex stuck two fingers into a V and pointed to their brothers, and nodded in approval. </p><p>"Good, you two knowing anatomical details is a good way to bridge our species. I'll dm you two more details after this..." Hexbolt paused, as they searched for the right word. "....talk."</p><p>"Yeah, send us porn!"</p><p>Rumble said with a mischievous glint in his optics and shit-eating grin.</p><p>Frenzy made a mocking heart-sign with his claws and Hexbolt spat out their Horchata.</p><p>"NO!"</p><p>"Aw, why not?"</p><p>"Yeah! I thought you wanted us to learn weird fleshy shit."</p><p>Frenzy and Rumble stared at Hexbolt innocently, with wide optics. Horchata streamed down their plating and dripped down to the floor.</p><p>Both of them swiped their fingers over the drink and they looked at the drink trails and then at each other, and then at Hexbolt.</p><p>"Let me guess. You turned on the chemo-receptors on your digits and it tastes weird, right?"</p><p>Rumble nodded. "Yeah!"</p><p>Frenzy's optics narrowed as he clicked out several words in Voidwing Deployer Neocybex. Words that had no direct translation into English, nor easily understood by baseline Homo Sapiens, since Cybertronians had labels for chemical tastes and smells that humans couldn't comprehend.</p><p>"It's not..." Frenzy clicked.</p><p>Rumble's mandibles rasp-chirred. "Naw, bro, it's more like ..." Rumble switched over to several chirps and rasp-clicks.</p><p>Frenzy nodded and both of them swiped the liquids some more with their palms.</p><p>Rumble smiled. "Yeah, it's like..." and then he chirped out a few low whistles.</p><p>Frenzy's mandibles flicked out and then Rumble reached out and yoinked the mug from Hexbolt.</p><p>Hex, who was watching in fascination, before the mug-thievery, flipped both of them off.</p><p>"I was drinking that, you little shits!"</p><p>"Ours now!"</p><p>Hexbolt eyerolled as the twin menaces stuck their fingers in the Horchata and they spoke at once.</p><p>"Yeah, we like this!"</p><p>"Good stim!"</p><p>"Tasty stim."</p><p>Hex snorted and laughed. "I'll make some more later, and hook you two up to a synthflesh body, so both of you can drink and taste it like how a baseline human can.. But serious talk first."</p><p>The excited looks and vigorous nods of the Frumbles gave way to awwws.</p><p>Hexbolt clicked the remote and the video continued.</p><p>On screen, Will and Soundwave stared each other down.  Will stared into his own distorted reflection on Soundwave's face screen, unperturbed.</p><p>The twins wolfwhistled at Lennox on screen. "Yeah! Go fleshie with the giant balls!"</p><p>"Stare down the boss!"</p><p><b> <em>"Lennox: Will not understand." </em> </b>Soundwave rumbled out.</p><p>Will just raised his chin and one eyebrow went up. <em> "Try me." </em></p><p>Hex watched as they were sprawled out on the bench, their wings stretched out and their tail lazily curled around the leg of the cafeteria table.</p><p>On screen, Soundwave's claws curled into loose fists and ze broke the staredown just a smidge.</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Soundwave: does not have to explain self to Will."</em> </b>
</p><p>Lennox just snorted. "Guess, I'll tell June and Hexbolt that you aren't willing to work with us then. I know Laserbeak isn't willing to talk to you right now. And you're on thin fucking ice with Ravage."</p><p>Hex paused the video for the oncoming comments.</p><p>"OOOOOOOH, BOSS IS IN TROUBLE."</p><p>"SHOTS FIRED, OOOOH BOSS DON'T LIKE IT WHEN YA MENTION EITHER OF THOSE TWO."</p><p>Long seconds ticked by as Soundwave didn't reply.</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Programming of Frenzy and Rumble: consensual. Little ones: Can get it removed when older. Frenzy, Rumble: agreed to removal of war memories. Memories in long-term storage. Little ones: agreed to renewal of reward programming when reasoning explained.</em> </b>
</p><p>The twins squirmed in their seats and just quietly nodded.</p><p><em> "...Reward programming." </em>Will said, with a frown on his face.</p><p>Soundwave nodded.</p><p>Will sighed.</p><p>
  <em> "Look, the...removal of war...that makes sense if those two were really okay with it. Christ knows I wouldn't want Annabelle seeing half the shit that your kids have seen. But reward programming really?!" </em>
</p><p>Soundwave's claws went up to the sides of zir mask.</p><p>Will just looked confused on screen.</p><p>Zir face screen clicked as the visor retracted.</p><p>"Woah, Boss never takes off zir mask."</p><p>Hex paused the video.</p><p>"Boss must really like this fleshy if he's not getting squished."</p><p>Frenzy and Rumble were now sprawled out on top of the table.</p><p>Rumble was doing chinhands with his helm and his legs swung as he rested on his stomach plates. Frenzy was using him as a pillow as he lounged against Rumble.</p><p>"Ayyeee."</p><p>"Yeah, we wanna see this!" Both brothers said at once.</p><p>Hex finished chugging the last of their water. Plain bland water. Sometimes after weeks as a mech or some other kind of weird drone, it was nice to come home to a bland synthflesh frame and plain boring ol' water. Best of all? No annoying siblings to jack the wate-</p><p>"Stop drinking!"</p><p>"Yeah! We wanna keep watching!"</p><p>"We know you can't die of dehydration like regular fleshies!"</p><p>"YEAH! BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAD."</p><p>Frenzy yoinked out an arm-wing to grab their cup.</p><p>Hex dodged out of the way and splashed water at both of them. </p><p>"HEY."</p><p>"Keep this up and neither of you are gonna see Soundwave with zir mask off."</p><p>"I mean...we've seen it off...."</p><p>"Sorta."</p><p>"Boss always makes us shut off our optics everytime ze would fuel."</p><p>Hex just sighed and clicked the remote for the umpteenth time.</p><p>Onscreen, Soundwave's visor slowly retracted and Will watched in both awe and confusion.</p><p>"....Huh."</p><p>The Frumbles watched with slack jaws and mandibles as they beheld the face of their juni.</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Soundwave: only showing you this so you would understand. William Lennox: human. Humanity: find Cybertronians alien. Humanity: find aliens beautiful and desirable. Humanity: do not find my frame-type repulsive like how other Cybertonians would."</em> </b>
</p><p>Below zir visor was a set of two violet optics that looked pained as Soundwave looked away from Will. Below that, was a maw of violet denta, endless grinding teeth deep into zir intake and two sets of mandibles.</p><p>"What's got Boss all worried about this?"</p><p>"YEAH! That looks normal as hell!"</p><p>They both nodded to each other and then looked at Hex as they paused the video.</p><p>Hex nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Let's keep watching." Hex said.  The Frumbles flashed thumbs up signs with their digging claws as they sipped at cubes of energon with curly straws.</p><p>Will was silent on screen as he watched Soundwave's vulnerable display with his hands clasped behind his back.</p><p>With trembling claws, Soundwave dropped zir claws to the floor and then raised zir helm back. Zir neck-cables were now bared on-screen to Will and zir creations, both adopted and coded.</p><p>"...so that's why Boss didn't want us seeing zir eat."</p><p>"Ouch."</p><p>"If Boss hadn't killed whoever did that to zir, we would've done it!"</p><p>"Yeah!" And Frenzy high-fived his brother.</p><p>Soundwave's neck cables looked shredded, marred and scarred up. Old claw marks had gouged them and left ugly in-dents.</p><p>There was a shuddering ex-vent as Soundwave spoke with zir real voice, instead of zir usual remixed splices.</p><p>It was pained, slow, and soft.</p><p>
  <b> <em>"This: punishment left by overseers. Soundwave: programmed to self-punish at displeasuring former owners. Neck cables: torn by own claws."</em> </b>
</p><p>Frenzy and Rumble keened and Hexbolt oofed as the twins both leapt off the table and tackled them. They shoved Hexbolt’s arms aside as they cuddled into Hex’s sides. </p><p>Lennox looked down. "I'm....fuck, I'm sorry. "</p><p>He was looking down at his hands.</p><p>Soundwave continued to speak, throat cables still bared. </p><p>
  <b> <em>["Negative reinforcement: never done. Soundwave: never would enforce slave coding on adored little ones. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>But....little ones: test patience. Test Megatronus. Discipline: needed. Solution: Positive reinforcement coding.  </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Positive reinforcement: that also used by humanity.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Positive reinforcement coding: little ones feel happy when Creators pleased with their behavior.  Positive feedback loop. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Megatronus pleased? Peace in the nest. Starscream: pleased? Less fights between khyr and Megatronus.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em> But solution: Starscream find distasteful. Soundwave: failed to ensure trine harmony."]</em> </b>
</p><p>Soundwave at this point, let out another shuddering ex-vent and then started to close up zir visor.</p><p>The screen flickered off at that point as Rumble turned off the video.</p><p>"We are NEVER making Boss sad." Frenzy looked haunted at what he just saw. </p><p>So did Rumble.  "Like...ever."</p><p>Frenzy nodded in agreement. "Yeah."</p><p>Hexbolt held up their hands.</p><p>"Hey, neither of you two are responsible for keeping Soundwave happy."</p><p>Both Frenzy and Rumble turned to look at Hexbolt at once, like their sibling grew another head.</p><p>"Ma's dead."</p><p>"Screamer's an ass."</p><p>"Ravage and Laserbeak don't like zir. And we ain't mad at them for it. And Buzzsaw's skittish around Boss"</p><p>"And you got your own issues. And Squawk's too little. Same with Wingy, Sundor, and Howlback.“</p><p>"So it's up to us!"</p><p>They gave a feeble high-five to each other.</p><p>Both of them gave a meager mandible flick as a form of smile to Hex.</p><p>"And ya heard the Boss! The positive reinforcement loop means..." Rumble ended as Frenzy took over. " ..it'll make us happy to do so!"</p><p>"'Sides, it's less fucked up then human mind-shit." Rumble said.</p><p>Hex tilted their head at them.</p><p>"Screamer told us about this."</p><p>"Yeah! How you guys are born with pre-programmed meat brains on  to make your creators happy!"</p><p>They both nodded at each other and then looked Hexbolt up and down.</p><p>" Yeah! You guys can't delete the weird fleshy brainshit."</p><p>"You guys are stuck with it."</p><p>"Stuck with what?" Hex asked, with a sharp tone.</p><p>"The fragging need to please your creators!"</p><p>"Yeah! We see how you glow when Soundwave's happy with ya!"</p><p>"Rumble and I can fragging delete the positive reinforcement shit when we're older!"</p><p>"Pit,  we could do it right now if we learned."</p><p>"You guys can't! Even you weird Uploads are stuck with it."</p><p>"Since you guys refuse to delete all the weird primitive meat coding from your neurodrives."</p><p>Hex just sighed and then wrapped their wings around both Frenzy and Rumble. They gave a pleased chirr at this.</p><p>"Remember those Autobot shits?"</p><p>They both nodded vigorously.</p><p>"Yeah! You and our dead meat sibs killed a ton." Rumble replied.</p><p>"It's ah...what you said. May their memory be a blessing, right Hex?" Asked Frenzy.</p><p>"Yeah." Hex looked away. "But anyway, back to the Autobot shits. I think Starscream  told you about them. How they uploaded humans."</p><p>"And it fragged you guys up, right?"</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"Turns out you can't delete the old  meat coding...it uh...fucks us up. We don't work. It's why my neurodrives mimic baseline humans."</p><p>Both Frenzy and Rumble looked at each other, as their mandibles rssp-klicked and they looked at Hexbolt with a questioning chirr.</p><p>"Humans need our pleasure/reward drives. Without it, we loose motivation. We don't eat....we don't drink....we don't do anything. We just lay there and...die. Our brains are already fucked enough without deleting shit.  It's part of our core animal selves."</p><p>Both the Frumbles looked horrified.</p><p>Their mandibles went lank and they tucked themselves in closer to Hex.</p><p>All three of them were quiet for a while.</p><p>Hexbolt could hear the slow thrumming of the twins' systems and the soft ventilation cycles, while Frenzy listened in to Hexbolt's synthetic heart beat, while Rumble let Hex's inhalation and exhalation brush over his helm.</p><p>Hex's soft fingers felt the hardened digging claws of the twins and both of them grasped Hex's hands in turn.</p><p>"...I want to see the Boss now." Frenzy said, quiet for once.</p><p>"Yeah, we should give zir a hug or something." Rumble replied.</p><p>"..I want to plug in and recharge and tell Boss that they didn't deserve that."</p><p>Rumble nodded.</p><p>And they both turned to look at Hex as though they were expected to join in.</p><p>The soft grips on Hex's hands squeezed.</p><p>"Ya can't see what happened to Boss and not want to have zir feel better, right?"</p><p>Hex sighed.</p><p>"I do ....but."</p><p>"BUT WHAT?" Rumble growled out.</p><p>Hexbolt glared at Rumble. "It might be okay for you two since you know, neither of you two are human. But it still reminds me of  parentification. Human form of chlld abuse when the kids have to comfort and provide for their parents.” </p><p>Frenzy clicked their mandibles in anger. "Well...leaving the boss alone is a fraggin' form of abuse."</p><p>"Yeah!" And both of them glared at Hexbolt with narrowed slits.</p><p>"...I didn't say don't show up. It's just...tricky. Starscream's looking for more...flock members."</p><p>Frenzy and Rumble sagged a bit. “Fat chance, its helping. Warp helps, same with TC but…”</p><p>"You two can't help Soundwave, alone." Hexbolt said, gently.</p><p>"Both of us fraggin' saw war."</p><p>"We gonna help the Boss and when everyone else feels better, we can ..."</p><p>Frenzy trailed off.</p><p>Hexbolt just squeezed both their hands.</p><p>"Horchata, first?"</p><p>"YEAH!"</p><p>"You can drag another body for Boss to plug into!"</p><p>"We want to see zir drink some!"</p><p>-fin-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>